One thousand and three
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Aquellos que se enamoran de un demonio están condenados a un sufrimiento indescriptible...ella estaba consciente de aquello, por eso pidió tal deseo egoísta, solo para salvar al demonio del que se había enamorado perdidamente. [MidoHimu!fem] [Soft AkaHimu!fem] [Midorima x female!Himuro] [Soft Akashi x female!Himuro]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, la historia es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **Autora:** _ **R** en_

 **Beta-Reader: _S_** _unshine **L** oveless_

 **Dedicatoria: _C_** _adiie, **S** unshine, **N** eah **L** otto, **S** yarenh. No sé que sería de mí sin ustedes y el amor que le han tomado a está pareja, en verdad que les agradezco el soportar mis parejas sin sentido._

 **Palabras:** _ **6** , 706 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias:** _ **M** ención de muerte de personaje, saltos temporales sin sentido, drama, Midorima x fem!Himuro y leves tintes de Akashi x fem!Himuro._

 **Hi!**

 **Se supone que este one-shot sería mi aporte para la convocatoria MidoHimu Day, pero por cuestiones escolares no pude terminarlo a tiempo (exámenes parciales, trabajos finales...tesina y un largo etc.), por eso no ve la luz hasta hoy que es el cumpleaños de mi milagro favorito. Confesaré que el plan era hacer un TakaMido hard para el día de hoy, pero por culpa de mi inspiración que me dio más ideas para terminar esto que para escribir smut, además de que eso del porno no es tanto lo mío.**

 **La historia no tiene tanto sentido, de hecho son ideas desordenamente ordenadas, por eso les recomiendo leer de corrido, así se evitan confusiones innecesarias. También les recomiendo leer mientras escuchan DRAIN AWAY de mis amados Dir en Grey, esa canción fue lo único que necesite para que la idea apareciera de nuevo.**

* * *

— _ **One thousand and three—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _En aquel entonces  
ella era __**gentil y muy hermosa,**_ _  
pero en aquel lugar, tenía una_ _ **expresión**_ _muy_ _ **triste,**_ _  
y con su cabello_ _ **ocultaba sus lágrimas**_ _en el anochecer._

 _._

 _ **Olvídate**_ _de las estaciones y  
_ _ **entierra tus recuerdos,**_ _  
con el tiempo verás que  
la_ _ **monocromática cicatriz se borrará.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **DRAIN AWAY/DIR EN GREY.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El fuerte olor a sangre le provoca unas enormes nauseas, le hace sentir completamente aturdido… como si todo aquello fuera irreal, y en verdad deseaba que todo aquello fuera un terrible sueño del que quería despertar de inmediato.

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, y no sabe si es por el hecho de que el humo y el olor a madera quemada hacen que sus sentidos se ralenticen, o porque sabe que dentro del templo todavía se encuentra _ella,_ y sabe que no podrá rescatarla con vida por más que lo desee.

—Se acabó Shintarō, no puedes salvarla. —Esa voz nunca le pareció tan molesta como ahora, los fríos y acusadores ojos bicolores le observan con un total desprecio, tal y como siempre se ha sentido por los que alguna vez llegaron a ser sus _compañeros_. —Es una lástima, Tatsuna en verdad era una mujer hermosa… pero haberse fijado en un demonio como tú fue su peor elección, y ahora recibirá su castigo. —Como odiaba a ese ser al que alguna vez llegó a considerar como una especie de amigo y alguien a quién le debía admiración y respeto.

En ese momento, no puede sentir algo más que no sea un indescriptible odio por _Akashi Seijūrō,_ por haberle arrebatado lo que más había amado en miles de años de la peor manera posible.

—Aquellos que se enamoran de un demonio están condenados a la desgracia más grande… si tan solo se hubiera fijado en un humano o un ángel, seguramente seguiría viva. —Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito.

¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de esa forma de Himuro?

¡¿Cómo?!

La simple idea le sigue pareciendo inconcebible… y pensar que hasta hace unos días ambos estaban jugando shōgi frente a la atenta mirada de Himuro Tatsuna.

—Dime Shintarō… ¿puedes ver como la vida de tu amada se apaga poco a poco? Si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de mí, no estaría sufriendo como lo hago ahora. —Así que era eso, Akashi había cometido un acto tan bajo y digno de alguien con su naturaleza por no haber sido elegido por Himuro desde un principio.

—Maldito…—Murmuró el peliverde con rabia.

—Sí, ya sé que soy un maldito… pero Tatsuna debía pagar por su pecado, aunque esto es solo una parte de su castigo. —Respondió el pelirrojo ante aquel insulto mostrando por primera vez una expresión de enorme arrepentimiento. —Lo siento Shintarō, pero el alma de Tatsuna Himuro ha sido condenada a recordar el sufrimiento de todas sus vidas… yo… yo en verdad traté de evitarlo pero…—La siempre firme voz de Seijūrō fue perdiendo volumen a la vez que un par de lágrimas amenazaban con bajar por sus perfectas mejillas.

—Ya veo…—Fue lo último que dijo Midorima antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo contrario y golpear el mismo hasta el cansancio, hasta sentirse un poco satisfecho.

.

.

—Por cierto, Sei. —La suave y melodiosa voz femenina le obligó a voltear al pelirrojo en la misma dirección en la que pudo escucharla. —Quiero que no te contengas cuando tengas que matarme, y por favor, no te arrepientas de hacerlo. Es tu trabajo, y yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que merezco.

Aquellas palabras habían descolocado por completo al pelirrojo, quién no pudo ocultar su sorpresa como suele hacer.

¿Cómo es que sabía que le habían encargado _esa_ tarea?

—Soy una vidente de sueños…—Respondió la azabache con una sencilla y angelical sonrisa curvando sus labios. —Soñé que eras tú el que debía darle fin a mi vida, y no podría pedir que fuera de otra forma… sabes, en verdad me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti y cumplir con el destino que tenía antes de conocer a Shintarō.

—Tatsuna…—El nombre de aquella hermosa mujer ahora le hacía sentir ligeramente enfermo, le provocaba el querer llorar durante años de ser posible.

—No quiero que te vuelvas un ángel caído por mi culpa, no podría soportar que dos de las personas más importantes para mí tengan una vida llena de tristeza y arrepentimientos. Te prometo que estaré bien, ya he arreglado todo para que mi alma no sea castigada como está planeado.

—No me digas que…—Si Akashi no fuera un ángel, seguramente hubiera sufrido de un ataque al escuchar tal declaración por parte de Tatsuna.

—Sí. Ayer fui a visitar a la bruja que cumple deseos… así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, prometo que estaré bien en esta y en todas las vidas.

Akashi no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, su persona más importante le estaba pidiendo cumplir con una tarea demasiado difícil para él, y lo hacía con una naturalidad que le hacía dudar de su salud mental, pero algo le decía que debía de hacerle caso.

Esa joven… _si tan solo su historia hubiera sido diferente_.

.

—Seijūrō. —La forma en la que su nombre se escucha en sus labios le lastima y le hace sentir impotente de no poder evitar su actual destino. —No le digas a Shintarō de esto…no quiero que intervenga. No quiero compartir mi sufrimiento con él.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. Aquellos que se enamoran de un demonio están condenados a un sufrimiento indescriptible.

.

De nuevo ese sueño en el que veía tenía una larga charla con un hermoso ángel pelirrojo que le hacía sentir como si estuviera olvidando algo importante.

No era la primera vez que veía el mismo sueño, y estaba casi segura que no sería la última vez que lo vería… junto a la pesadilla de verse atrapada entre grandes y sofocantes llamas hasta finalmente perder la vida por tener una viga atravesada en el estómago mientras escucha una fuerte riña a lo lejos entre al que distingue como aquel ángel en sus sueños, por el que siente un enorme cariño a pesar de ser algo _ficticio,_ y una voz mucho más grave que no reconoce en lo absoluto.

 _Tu precio serán tus recuerdos y su relación._

Una suave y severa voz femenina hizo eco en su cabeza provocándole unas incesantes y dolorosas punzadas en las sienes.

Es después de unos cuantos minutos que se repone por completo, y piensa en el significado que tienen tales palabras que han quedado grabadas en su cabeza con una gran facilidad.

Espera encontrar el significado que tienen las mismas pronto, y sin tener que recurrir a la habilidad de Kazunari para descifrar el significado de lo que puede ver y escuchar que los demás no.

.

Es verano, lo sabe por el sofocante calor que se siente desde muy temprano y que no cede hasta ya llegada la noche, cuando el clima es mucho más fresco y tolerable.

Es verano, lo sabe porque el aroma de los cerezos cayendo invade sus fosas nasales siempre que tiene la oportunidad de pasear con Taiga y Kazunari como la familia que son –si es que puede llamarlo de esa forma-.

Es verano… y lo sabe porque tiene la misma secuencia de sueños que le hacen sentir que está olvidando algo importante y le hacen sentir melancólica.

—Sigo sin entender porque te gusta venir al parque si no puedes ver absolutamente nada…—Son las quejas del más alto del grupo.

—Ya te lo dije Taiga. Podré estar ciega, pero yo veo muchas cosas que tú ignoras, por ejemplo, en este momento intentas negar que te gusta ver los cerezos, pero tu aura te delata. —Una muy agradable y cálida risa salió de sus suaves y pálidos labios al notar como la luz que distingue como Kagami Taiga cambia de una tonalidad rojiza a una más cercana al color rosa.

¿Cómo había quedado ciega?

Ese es un asunto que prefiere olvidar… son recuerdos que sabe que existen y que continúan presentes en su cabeza, pero es mejor no remover demasiado.

— _Lamento hacerte pasar por tanto…Tatsuna, pero se han enterado de tu deseo._

De nuevo, aquella voz perteneciente al ángel con el que a veces sueña le hace sentir una punzada en el pecho al punto de querer encerrarse en su habitación y llorar hasta desfallecer.

¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

¿Por qué últimamente siente como si hubiera olvidado algo realmente importante? ¿Por qué eso le hace sentir una tristeza enorme?

—Aquellos que se enamoran de un demonio están condenados a un sufrimiento indescriptible, o eso es lo que recuerdo haber leído alguna vez. —Mencionó Kazunari como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, haciendo que sus dos acompañantes le observen con duda –hablando de manera metafórica, por supuesto-.

—Nee… Tatsu, ¿recuerdas que alguna vez te hable de la historia de una sacerdotisa que se enamoró de un demonio? —la azabache asintió ligeramente confundida ante aquella pregunta. —Bueno, en la historia la sacerdotisa muere asesinada por un ángel que estaba enamorado de ella por celos y se dice que castiga a la joven por tal pecado a un eterno sufrimiento.

—Creo que has leído demasiadas novelas de romance dramático, Kazu. —Dijo Tatsuna quitando la poca importancia que pudiera tener el tema.

.

.

A lo lejos se puede ver como un alto peliverde se acerca con cuidado al árbol de cerezo más grande en el parque y toma asiento bajo la sombra que da el mismo.

¿Fue durante la misma estación que la conoció? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recuerda si fue durante el verano o la primavera que la encontró por primera vez.

Entre sus recuerdos solo está la escena de haberla visto llorar frente al árbol de cerezo más hermoso, mirando a la copa del mismo y dejando que la suave brisa moviera sus largas hebras negras en la danza más bella que haya visto jamás.

.

—Tú… has sufrido demasiado, ¿no es así? —la primera vez que le escuchó hablar fue como haber regresado a los tiempos en los que seguía pisando el reino de los cielos junto a sus demás compañeros.

En aquel entonces, ella era la sacerdotisa del pueblo, y él un simple demonio buscando la forma de pasar desapercibido y actuar como un ser humano común y corriente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se atrevió a preguntar, no muy seguro de la respuesta que obtendría.

—Tu aura… tienes un aura de un hermoso color verde que está manchado de negro, eso es lo que te delata ante mis ojos. —Y esa respuesta quedaría grabada en su mente por toda la eternidad.

.

Se tiene la vaga creencia de que los demonios son seres impuros buscando ennegrecer el alma de las personas que los aceptan en sus corazones, pero eso no es más que un estúpido mito que la gente ha creado para disfrazar el miedo que le tienen a seres demasiado puros y que han sufrido demasiado.

—Así que eres el chico del que Seijūrō me ha hablado. —Soltó con cierto deje de sorpresa e incredulidad al tener aquel ser frente a sus ojos. —Tatsuna Himuro, es un placer conocerte.

—Shintarō Midorima, el placer es mío.

.

A veces le molesta tener una memoria que le haga recordar todo el tiempo que disfrutó a su lado antes de que ambos terminaran sufriendo de una manera irremediable.

Y todo por un simple error como lo es enamorarse.

En su mente continúa fresco el recuerdo de la primera vez que tuvo el descaro de acariciar los largos cabellos negros con sus ásperos dedos, temiendo que el brillante y perfecto negro se opaque ante su toque.

Todavía rememora la suavidad de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos cuando tuvo el valor suficiente de pedirle su primer beso, la temperatura ligeramente menor de esa perfecta y rosada piel comparada con la propia.

En su mente continúa repitiéndose de manera tortuosa el día en el que le vio morir frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, el día en el que aprendió a desconfiar de aquel al que alguna vez considero alguien digno de su respeto y admiración, a pesar de haber terminado en bandos completamente diferentes después de haber sido juzgado por un crimen que nunca cometió.

—Ya es tarde… Shintarō, no puedes salvarla.

A pesar de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, aquellas palabras siguen taladrando su cabeza y recordándole lo _cobarde_ e _impotente_ que fue ese día al no haber evitado que aquella viga perforase el estómago de Tatsuna, quitándole lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Las palabras que le dedicó Akashi ese día, el tono ligeramente arrepentido con el que las dijo, la forma en la que desquitó su ira sobre el perfecto rostro del ángel favorito de Michael como el demonio en el que todos le habían convertido de una manera injusta.

— _Tú…eres demasiado puro a diferencia de Seijūrō. Haz sufrido demasiado y por eso tu aura está manchada de un horrible color negro, y aun así, continúas huyendo de tu naturaleza por alguna razón. Shintarō, los demonios no son seres malvados como te han hecho creer, son ángeles caídos que son juzgados por razones absurdas y eso los hace más puros que el mismo Dios en el que ustedes creen._

.

Suaves lágrimas recorren sus mejillas mientras continúa dormido bajo la sombra de aquel cerezo, recordando los días felices como los momentos que ha sufrido buscando el alma de aquella hermosa mujer que le hizo comprender mejor su naturaleza.

Es difícil describir cuándo fue que dejó de amar al contenedor original de Tatsuna Himuro para amar el alma que representa, porque sí, en varias ocasiones supo que había reencarnado como un chico, pero eso no disminuyó el amor que sentía.

.

.

—Sé que te sientes con la obligación de protegerla y buscar la forma de terminar con su sufrimiento, pero recuerda que no puedes ir en contra de las órdenes de Michael-sama, Akashi. —Una muy conocida voz le obliga a voltear molesto. Le han descubierto vigilando a la actual encarnación de la única persona que ha amado en miles de años, y eso le hace sentir una incontrolable rabia contra el entrometido de Shun. —Además, dudo mucho que Takao-kun deje que te acerques a ella… recuerda que es un regalo que le hizo Midorima con ayuda de aquella bruja que cumple deseos… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—Ryōko Kise, y yo también le estoy agradecido por dejar que yo también le haya regalado un guardián a Tatsuna. —Responde seco, sin duda alguna y se va antes de que el contrario empiece con los chistes y juegos de palabras a los que no les encuentra el menor sentido.

Akashi sabía que Shun no le diría nada a nadie, después de todo… él había sido el que le sugirió la idea de hacerle un regalo especial a su persona especial.

—Y allá va, el ángel favorito de todos. —Murmura Izuki con cierto toque divertido.

Para alguien como él, seguirá siendo un completo misterio el por qué Midorima y Akashi continúan con aquella silenciosa guerra por un ser humano, siendo que el ganador ya ha sido declarado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ah… sigo sin comprender porque Akashi no aceptó el cuidar a alguien más cuando se lo propusieron, seguramente hubiera adorado a esa tierna chica.

.

.

—Tatsuna, espero que algún día puedas ser realmente feliz y no sufras más de lo que ya has sufrido… yo, en verdad lo espero. —Una conocida voz hace eco en su cabeza y sabe perfectamente a dónde la han dirigido sus sueños esa noche—. Una chica tan buena como tú no merece pasar por todo esto…—Esa voz tan familiar poco a poco se apaga, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho le sofoca y evita que piense racionalmente.

Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, ya le parecía extraño el no recordar ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, a pesar de que han pasado cerca de 10 años desde que vio morir a Nijimura frente a sus ojos por tratar de salvarle la vida.

El verano desde siempre ha sido una estación que ha odiado por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprende del todo, solo sabe que odia el verano desde que ha sido una niña.

Tal vez su odio por esa estación en específico haya crecido cuando vio partir a una persona lo suficientemente importante como para considerarlo un hermano mayor, o cuando quedó completamente ciega.

—Prometo que te haré feliz, tanto que te olvidaras de todo el sufrimiento que has vivido por tanto tiempo.

.

.

Los recuerdos de los días en los que fue feliz junto a Himuro se han vuelto más frecuentes, como si fueran una señal de que _algo_ está por suceder.

Afuera se escucha el suave y elegante aleteo de alguien a quien conoce perfectamente, y que preferiría no ver nunca más, como ha estado haciendo durante cerca de mil años, pues su presencia le recuerda el odio que le tiene, y el dolor en su pecho se hace más fuerte que llega a ser intolerable.

—No has cambiado en nada, Shintarō. ¿Cómo la has pasado durante estos mil años? —se atreve a preguntar Akashi, mientras entra a la abandonada habitación en la que se esconde su ahora acompañante.

— ¿En verdad tenías que preguntarlo? —un suave suspiro de frustración sale de los labios de Midorima, está molesto por tener a ese tipo frente a él de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, pero tampoco puede tratarlo como si fuera el culpable de todo. —Podría decirse que bien… sigo sintiendo el mismo dolor cuando otro año ha pasado, pero creo que es lo mismo contigo. —Responde finalmente, sin mostrar el rencor que le tiene.

—Los chicos también te extrañan, sobre todo Tetsuya, pero no vine para hablar de eso. —La suave y elegante voz del pelirrojo resuena por toda la habitación. —Prometí que no te diría nada hasta que el momento adecuado llegara, y he cumplido esa promesa al pie de la letra. —Explica con su singular elegancia, tomando asiento en una maltratada y vieja silla cercana. —Aquellos que se enamoran de un demonio están destinados a un sufrimiento indescriptible, y Tatsuna estaba consciente de eso cuando se acercó a la bruja que cumple deseos con una sola idea en mente… _No quiero que Shintarō sufra lo mismo que yo._ O eso es lo que me dijo una semana antes de que yo _tuviera_ que matarla.

—No creo que aquellos que se enamoran de los seres con la misma naturaleza que yo estén condenados a sufrir, Akashi. —Por un momento, se atrevió a llevarle la contraria a su interlocutor, aquella idea estaba totalmente errada en más de un sentido. —Somos los que nos enamoramos de un ser humano los que sufrimos como nadie más en este mundo. Estamos condenados a pasar un puñado de tiempo tan insignificante para después verlos morir, y eso es lo que nos lástima sin que nos demos cuenta. —Se levantó de su lugar para encarar de cerca al pelirrojo, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, no ahora que se la había presentado. —El único error que cometió Dios fue castigar a los seres humanos con vidas tan cortas y crearnos a nosotros, que inevitablemente estamos enamorados de sus creaciones en menor o mayor medida. Si fuera de otra forma, no sufriríamos por haberla perdido ese día.

—Tienes razón, hemos sufrido tanto y todo por el egoísmo de nosotros los ángeles, por no querer que las creaciones de nuestro padre sean felices… tú, has sufrido demasiado y aun así eres demasiado puro.

—Los demonios somos ángeles caídos que fuimos juzgados por situaciones absurdas. —Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Midorima al mencionar esas palabras, al citar a aquella joven que se había robado su corazón.

—Eso suena a algo que Tatsuna diría.

.

El calor es sofocante, sin embargo, ella siente demasiado frío.

Su cuerpo se siente frío, ajeno.

—Así que esto se siente al morir…—Murmura con el poco aliento que aún le queda.

La sangre empapa y tiñe de un espantoso color rojo su blanca ropa, puede sentir como ese líquido carmesí fluye fuera de su cuerpo extinguiendo su vida a cada segundo que pasa.

El humo le impide respirar, pero no tanto como lo hace la viga que ha perforado su estómago y que pronto empezará a incinerar su cuerpo, y solo espera ya no tener vida para no sentir el insoportable dolor que le provocará.

A lo lejos puede escuchar como Seijūrō y Midorima discuten, y no puede evitar que una muy leve sonrisa apenas curve sus labios de manera nostálgica.

No quería llegar a ese extremo, no quiere que su mejor amigo y la persona que ama se odien por su culpa.

El único pecado que ha cometido fue el haberse enamorado de Midorima Shintarō, alguien demasiado puro y que ha sufrido demasiado.

—Sé que nos volveremos a ver… _Shintarō_.

.

De nuevo esa horrible pesadilla le obliga a despertar a mitad de la noche.

Su cuerpo está lleno de una ligera y horrible capa de sudor frío que el miedo le ha provocado.

Ese sueño no se siente como si fuera uno, se siente más como si fuera algo que ya ha vivido, pero a la vez se siente tan ajeno a ella.

—Tu precio serán tus recuerdos y su relación…—Murmura ya un poco más tranquila.

¿Acaso está olvidando algo importante? Porque en verdad se siente como si tuviera que recordar algo o a alguien, pero no pudiera hacerlo.

.

—Su anterior vida terminó cuando se suicidó. —Dijo Akashi.

—La vida anterior a esa, murió en un accidente de tránsito; y en la anterior a esa murió asesinada por un mafioso, y en la anterior murió por múltiples heridas internas después de haberse peleado. —Finalizó el peliverde.

—Le regalaste un guardián y yo le regale otro. La única condición que tiene mi Taiga para encontrarse con ella, es que no debe de cruzarse con tu Kazunari, sin embargo, ambos ahora están cuidando a la actual Tatsuna.

—Algo me estás ocultando, Akashi. —El peliverde le fulminó con la mirada, esperando respuestas.

—Esa bruja dijo, cuando haya reencarnado 100 veces, la persona de la que está enamorada es la única que puede salvarle del castigo al que fue condenada…—Respondió el pelirrojo a medias. —No puedo decirte todo lo que sé, va en contra de los límites de interferencia permitidos, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo cuando la encuentres.

.

.

—Shintarō, ¿conoces la historia del Tanabata? —preguntó Himuro, dejando ambas tazas de té sobre la pequeña mesita de bambú.

— ¿Tanabata? —cuestionó el peliverde completamente descolocado, nunca había escuchado hablar de las leyendas populares japonesas hasta que la conoció.

—Sí, es una historia bastante hermosa y romántica…—La azabache hizo una leve pausa, tomando asiento frente a la mesa, observando el cerezo que su madre le había regalado varios años atrás—. Es sobre dos amantes que solo pueden encontrarse una vez al año, durante el séptimo día del séptimo mes.

—Eso debe de ser muy triste…—Dijo Midorima.

—Puede que si lo sea, pero es como una especie de castigo que deben de cumplir por amarse demasiado.

.

.

Puede que Tatsuna odie el verano por alguna razón un tanto extraña, pero el Tanabata es una festividad que siempre le hace sentir feliz, como si un cálido y muy agradable sentimiento creciera en su pecho durante ese día.

— _Creo que me gustaría festejar el Tanabata a tu lado…_

.

.

Ese sueño distaba de ser similar a los que suele tener.

—Lamento hacerte sufrir tanto, pero cuando entiendas por qué lo hago, sé que me lo agradecerás. —Una voz bastante similar a la propia le descolocó por completo.

La figura ajena era tan similar a ella y a la vez tan diferente, su mirada tenía algo extraño que no podía determinar por completo.

—Tú eres yo y a la vez no lo eres. Yo soy tú y a la vez no lo soy… tu aura es mucho más pura de lo que llegó a ser la mía.

— ¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Solían llamarme Tatsuna Himuro, pero ahora no soy más que un alma errante por un deseo egoísta, es un gusto conocerte… Tatsuna.

.

Despertó completamente alterada, todo aquello había sido tan extraño… Su pecho se sentía vacío, con una presión sofocante que comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración.

Ese sueño… las imágenes en su cabeza repitiéndose como si de una película se tratase.

— _Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto, pero es necesario._

De nuevo aquella voz tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente a la propia le hacía sentir extraña, como si todas aquellas escenas que ha soñado durante los últimos años fueran tomando su correcto lugar dentro del rompecabezas que se había creado de manera inconsciente.

La azabache se levantó de una manera muy torpe de su cama, con dirección al baño para tomar una ducha y relajarse, pero estaba tan aturdida que chocó con casi todo a su paso –a pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a la ubicación de todos sus muebles-.

.

.

Las cicatrices en los dedos de su mano izquierda duelen más que de costumbre.

Los recuerdos del cómo se hizo tales cicatrices siguen siendo confusos. Realmente sabe cómo es que terminó con tales heridas en su mano que nunca cerraron por completo.

Pero si de algo está seguro, es que nunca se arrepentirá de tenerlas como una especie de trofeo, y todo por haberle salvado la vida en aquel entonces sin que se diera cuenta.

En aquel entonces, había reencarnado como un chico.

Él le salvó de morir incinerado dentro del mismo automóvil que sus familiares.

.

— ¿Cómo te verás ahora? —Un largo suspiro se permite salir de su boca— ¿Tan siquiera podrás recordarme? No lo creo, han pasado muchos años… y yo te he visto morir de diferentes formas a lo largo de todo ese tiempo sin poder hacer nada…no puedo imaginarme todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado desde que te vi morir por primera vez. —Su mano derecha se dirige a su pecho, en dónde siente un dolor punzante producto de la tristeza.

Las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer, convirtiéndose en el llanto que tanto ha callado por siglos. Fue ella quién le enseñó a llorar, fue ella quién le enseñó el significado que tiene el amor… fue ella quién le enseñó demasiadas cosas que desconocía.

Fue por ella que eligió el séptimo día del séptimo mes para festejar aquello a los que los seres humanos llaman cumpleaños.

.

Todas aquellas situaciones que ha vivido en los últimos días le han dejado pensando.

Desde la visita de Akashi, siente que algo no cuadra del todo.

— _Pronto volverás a encontrarte con ella, pero no puedo asegurar que sea algo totalmente agradable._

Aquellas palabras aún resonando en su mente le hacían sentir realmente confundido.

¿Qué se supone que significaba?

¿Volver a encontrarla? Después de tanto tiempo que había decidido alejarse por su propio bien y dejar que el destino siguiese su curso natural, tener que verla de nuevo le parecía tan absurdo.

.

.

—El precio que pague por mi deseo fueron mis recuerdos y mi relación con Shintarō, y todo con tal de no hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido…—La melancólica voz de aquella mujer le hacían sentir increíblemente triste, como si todo lo que ella sintiera se transmitiera a su corazón.

Con el paso de los días, fue comprendiendo el significado que tenía soñar con una persona físicamente similar a ella, pero con un aura completamente diferente –como le había dicho en un principio-.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Digo… ¿no era mejor aceptar el castigo que nos impusieron? —preguntó la azabache.

—No…—La contraria soltó un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. Si hubiera dejado que todo siguiera el curso que debió haber tenido, tú, yo, los demás hubiéramos sufrido más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. Yo sabía que con cada vida que fuera pasando, el sufrimiento por recordar nuestras vidas anteriores sería cada vez más insoportable, yo no quería eso.

Tener ese tipo de pláticas durante las noches con aquella a la que había identificado como su primera encarnación, le hacían sentir mucho más tranquila.

—Pronto tendré que desaparecer, tú también tendrás que hacerlo.

.

.

—El Tanabata está casi a la vuelta de la esquina…—Casi chilló Kazunari al ver la fecha en el calendario.

1 de julio.

Esa fecha se sentía tan irreal de alguna forma… como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo estuviera por suceder pronto.

—Tenemos que ir al festival, el año pasado no pudimos ir por culpa de la lluvia. —De nuevo la ligeramente infantil voz del azabache menor resonó por toda la habitación de manera alegre.

—No veo problema en ir, ¿y tú, Tatsuna? —Preguntó Kagami a la mayor.

—Solo si ustedes dos están de acuerdo en ir, tampoco encuentro inconvenientes.

.

Los días pasan de manera tortuosa para su persona, y solamente quiere que toda esa espera deje de consumirle sus nervios.

Desde la semana pasada ha comenzado a sentirse ligeramente ansioso, como si estuviera esperando a que algo _importante_ suceda, pero sin darse cuenta de lo mismo.

Faltan 3 días para que sea Tanabata, una celebración que le hace sentir feliz y a la vez con un horrible y sofocante dolor en el pecho.

El séptimo día, del séptimo mes es cuando ese par de amantes tienen permitido verse.

El séptimo día, del séptimo mes es el día que eligió como su cumpleaños, porque ese día sintió como si hubiera nacido realmente.

.

En los últimos años, siempre ha pedido el mismo deseo.

 _Que Himuro por fin sea feliz._

No sabe si el mismo se ha cumplido o no, y prefiere no saber la respuesta a esa interrogante o sabe que se decepcionara por completo.

Porque sí, Midorima Shintarō está consciente de que el Tanabata es una festividad un tanto surrealista, pero es el día del año que más le agrada, después del 30 de octubre.

.

.

Desde que comenzó a vivir con el par de chicos que son como sus hermanos, Tatsuna ha sentido una cálida sensación en el pecho, sobre todo cuando ambos se ofrecen a arreglarla para que puedan disfrutar de los festivales que se organizan por la temporada.

El festival del Tanabata no es la excepción, y por lo general, es Kazunari el que se ofrece para elegir una _yukata*_ y peinar su cabello en una larga y elegante trenza de lado.

—Sigo sin comprender porque te gusta hacer esto Kazu…—Se quejó la azabache sin estar realmente molesta.

—No lo sé realmente. —Takao soltó una risa mostrando su nerviosismo—. Solo sé que me gusta que Tatsu-chan se vea más bonita de lo que ya es. —Terminó de responder de manera sincera, y si Himuro fuera capaz de ver algo más que molestas luces, seguramente hubiera visto la resplandeciente sonrisa del azabache.

.

Los tres salieron del departamento que comparten al atardecer.

Para cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, ya habían llegado al pequeño parque en dónde se llevaría a cabo el festival.

— _No te separes de Taiga y Kazunari, no preguntes, solo obedece._

Sabía que podía confiar en la firme voz dentro de su cabeza ordenándole aquello, _ella_ había demostrado ser alguien de confianza a pesar de haberle asustado la primera vez que se encontraron.

.

¿Por qué había ido al festival cuando tiene mucho tiempo que no asiste a uno? Eso es algo que no puede responder con total seguridad.

Por una parte está el hecho de que Akashi había aparecido de nuevo y le había dicho que encontraría algo lo suficiente bueno, por otra están los agradables recuerdos que tiene de la primera y única vez que pudo celebrar el Tanabata con Himuro, y muy aparte, se encuentra esa sensación de que _algo_ va a suceder que le hace sentir ligeramente incómodo.

Se siente algo extraño, muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que asistió a un festival de ese tipo.

Se permitió suspirar largamente, sentía que no era del todo correcto estar ahí, pero algo lo obligaba a no irse, como si estuviera atado.

— _Tu aura, es de un hermoso color verde…_

Escuchar aquella suave voz de la que ya no está del todo seguro si en verdad se escuchaba así o no le provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le obligan a huir del ruido que la multitud a su alrededor provocan.

—El color verde está relacionado con la pureza, pero también lo relacionan con el peligro por alguna razón. —La firme voz de Akashi le hacen sentir peor de lo que ya se siente por culpa del punzante dolor en su cabeza.

A lo lejos se pueden escuchar las risas de los transeúntes, siendo más notorias las de los niños que se divierten.

Midorima se siente ajeno a todo de una manera tan dolorosa.

—He pensado en lo que me dijiste ese día… creo que tienes razón, Shintarō.

Todo a su alrededor empieza a verse borroso, siente en cualquier momento caerá sobre el pasto si no se detiene del árbol. Por su mente pasan demasiadas cosas que le impiden pensar con total claridad.

A lo lejos se puede escuchar la suave risa de Himuro junto a la de otras dos personas, y es en ese momento en el que el dolor se vuelve más insoportable de lo que ya es. Su pecho duele y su corazón comienza a latir a ritmo completamente desenfrenado.

Por su mente solo pasa la idea de que no se acerque, no quiere que le vea en ese estado, no ahora.

.

Las risas y la diversión pasan a segundo plano cuando siente una presencia bastante conocida cerca, sus risas se apagan de un momento a otro para después salir corriendo en la dirección en la que sabe que esa persona se encuentra.

Los gritos de preocupación de Kagami y Takao se escuchan demasiado cerca, y sabe que ese par la está siguiendo y lo harán hasta que ella se detenga.

Todas aquellas emociones en su pecho son extrañas, le hacen querer llorar como una niña al haber encontrado a su madre después de haberse perdido por mucho tiempo en la calle.

En su pecho la sensación de ansiedad es grande, le impiden respirar más de lo que ya lo hace el esfuerzo físico que significa correr sin ver bien por dónde pasa.

Solo ha seguido sus impulsos, aunque no se siente como si todo aquello fuera por una simple corazonada.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios de una manera adorable cuando por fin se encuentra frente al dueño de aquella aura tan pura que le deslumbra por completo, y las ganas de llorar sin comprender la razón se hacen más fuertes, pero se hace la fuerte.

—Tú tienes un aura demasiado pura que hace que quiera llorar…

—Himuro…

.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Tatsuna… aunque la última vez que nos encontramos eras hombre y te hacías llamar Tatsuya. —La firme voz de alguien más apareció en escena, provocando que las lágrimas que tanto había soportado finalmente comenzaran a caer. —Lamento tener que hacer esto, a los dos.

.

El viento es suave, fresco y hace que sus largos cabellos se muevan a su ritmo. El aroma a las flores de cerezo es agradable y le recuerdan que están en verano.

Sabe que se encuentran en el templo en dónde pasó mucho tiempo viviendo, y en dónde murió para cumplir el castigo al que fue condenada. Las dos saben que ese es el lugar de tantos recuerdos agradables como de sus horribles pesadillas.

Frente a ellas se encuentra el peliverde, completamente desorientado.

—Han pasado muchos años, muchas vidas y sigues siendo como un pequeño niño. —La suave risa de la azabache con sus típicas ropas de sacerdotisa llama la atención del contrario. —No quería decirte nada, al menos no hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que íbamos a vernos de nuevo.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. —Dijo Midorima.

—Hace tiempo pedí un deseo egoísta para que no tuviéramos que compartir el mismo sufrimiento. _Quiero ser la única que tenga que sufrir todo a lo que se me ha condenado, quiero que mis siguientes reencarnaciones y él sean libres de toda la culpa._ Está chica es el resultado de ese deseo, mi alma fue dividida en dos. —Un largo suspiro se permitió salir de los labios de ella—. Una parte serviría para que pudiera reencarnar, y yo sería la que pasaría por todo el sufrimiento al que nos condenaron. Lamento no haber dicho nada antes, pero era parte del precio que tenía que pagar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No me hubiera molestado pasar por el mismo sufrimiento…—Preguntó el peliverde algo molesto.

—Ya has sufrido demasiado, y no quería hacer que pasarás por algo que solo yo debía de cumplir, yo acepte la culpa que nos dieron a ambos a partes iguales, porque quería saber que tan hermosa podría verse tu aura cuando ese color negro se fuera… aunque yo ya no tenga esa habilidad.

.

—Nunca había visto un color verde tan hermoso como el tuyo…tu aura en verdad es tan pura. —La voz de Tatsuna llamó la atención de las otras dos personas presentes. —Lo siento, no sé quién eres pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y yo… no sé qué decir ante todo esto.

—Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, y yo tengo que irme, en verdad me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero no puede haber dos almas iguales.

.

—Así que quedaste ciega…—Murmuró el peliverde.

—No es tan malo como crees, puedo ver muchas cosas que otros no pueden… aunque me gustaría saber de qué color es el último vestido que me regalaron, o cómo son las sonrisas de las personas que son importantes para mí. —Refutó Himuro.

Ambos seguían sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente, además de que se sentían algo incómodos por estarse conociendo bajo esas circunstancias demasiado extrañas.

—Sabes… ella me dijo que tengo que morir de nuevo para que por fin pueda ser libre, así que quiero preguntarte algo ¿serías capaz de matarme? No soy la persona de la que te enamoraste hace mucho tiempo, pero tengo la misma apariencia, es extraño… ¿no crees? —preguntó Tatsuna con cierto sarcasmo, como si con eso ocultara su miedo a morir.

—No… no puedo, yo no quiero hacer algo tan cruel. No soy como Akashi…

—No sé qué pasó ese día, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que ese ángel pelirrojo no lo hizo porque quisiera, lo hizo porque _ella_ se lo pidió… Estaré bien, regresaré para encontrarte de nuevo, solo tienes que cumplir con esa tarea. Por favor. —Pidió la azabache tomando la mano herida de Midorima y acercando la misma hasta su pecho.

—Prometo regresar y buscarte, no quiero dejar solo a alguien con un aura tan pura… no de nuevo.

.

.

— _Aquellos que se enamoran de un demonio están condenados a un sufrimiento indescriptible, pero ese es el precio que tienen que pagar por pasar algo de tiempo con alguien tan puro y que ha sufrido demasiado._

Eso es algo que solo comprenderán aquellos que conozcan su historia.

Tatsuna efectivamente regresó, pero para eso tuvieron que pasar muchos años.

El deseo de Midorima para que su persona especial finalmente fuera feliz se cumplió, sin que este se diera cuenta. El desear la felicidad de alguien es algo que nunca sabes cuándo va a suceder, pero finalmente llega ese momento.

—Te dije que volvería…no tienes por qué llorar de esa forma, Shintarō.

.

.

 _ **Mi sueño**_ _en el que había un agradable  
cielo azulado __**se arruinó.**_ _  
_ _ **Un profundo pecado**_ _, el agujero en la pared,  
tengo __**la mala costumbre de llorar en una noche de primavera.**_

 _._

 _En una noche fría,_ _ **un espíritu se proyecta**_ _  
tal vez te pueda_ _ **volver a verte.**_ _  
Una persona que es incapaz de hacer algo, llora,  
y __**sus lágrimas se volverán pétalos florecientes.**_

— _ **DRAIN AWAY/DIR EN GREY.**_

* * *

 ***Yukata. Versión más ligera y fresca del Kimono, es bastante común ver que se use en festivales de verano.**

 **Antes que nada, sé que el fandom suele llamar a fem!Himuro como Tatsuki, pero yo prefiero llamarla Tatsuna que es una derivación de Tetsuna -nombre que le dan a fem!Kuroko-. Esto es porque suena más elegante y le queda mejor a mi criterio. De hecho, tengo mis propios nombres para muchas de las versiones gender conocidas en el fandom.**

 **La idea en sí no tiene un final ni un inicio determinados, me dí a la tarea de retomar la historia que tiene uno de mis OC's -el único plz- y desarrollarla de una manera un poco diferente para trabajar esta historia, es por eso que el resultado final me gustó y mucho.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fic tan extenso y con el que sufrí en grandes cantidades para llegar a "un final", si es que así le puedo llamar al hecho de que es un final demasiado abierto y con el que prefiero dejar que hagan sus propias teorías.**

 **—Ren.**


End file.
